In a waiting room
by Qiuxue
Summary: Di ruang tunggu khusus artis itu drama romansa Taehyun dan Kenta pun dimulai. Tapi kemudian Donghan merasa cemburu. JBJ [Main pairing SoKen, Hodken]. Taehyun x Kenta dan Donghan x Kenta.


Music Show ruang tunggu artis [JBJ]

"Hyung!"

Kenta menepuk pundak Taehyun. Sang ketua grup itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphone nya.

Taehyun menoleh, dilihatnya Kenta yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Ada apa Kenta kun?".

"Sedang apa? Dari tadi kok diem aja sih?", jawab Kenta sambil duduk disamping Taehyun.

"Lihat film," sahutnya singkat. "Kamu kenapa? Bosan ya?".

"Ah ngga. Emang ngga boleh kalau mau dekat-dekat sama hyung?", Kenta merajuk. Dia terlihat sedikit cemberut.

Taehyun terkekeh. Member kesayangannya ini memang benar-benar imut. Rasanya gemas sekali ingin mencubit pipinya.

Merasa tidak terlalu diladeni, Kenta memeluk lengan Taehyun dan bersandar pada bahu sang ketua. "Hyungggg...".

"Kenapa sih sayang~?", balas Taehyun menirukan suara manja Kenta.

Kenta tertawa. Taehyun selalu punya cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau kamu manja sama aku begini nanti Donghan marah lho,". Taehyun berbisik. Dia mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil milik manajer mereka.

Kenta makin cemberut dan memeluk erat lengan Taehyun. "Donghan nakal. Dari tadi dia usilin aku terus. Aku sebal, jadi aku kabur kesini. Kalau sama hyung, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam."

Taehyun menghela nafas panjang. Pertikaian Kenta dan Donghan memang tidak ada habisnya. Tapi dia juga tahu, Donghan tidak pernah benar-benar menyakiti Kenta. Member paling muda itu terlalu sayang pada Kenta melebihi siapapun. Semua member JBJ juga sayang sama Kenta dan mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

"Terus kalau aku yang gantian usilin Kenta gimana?"

"Taehyun hyung terlalu baik untuk ngulisin aku,"

"Yakin...?"

"Yakin!"

Tawa Kenta pun pecah. Taehyun langsung mengelitikinya tanpa ampun. Walaupun Kenta berusaha menangkalnya tapi tenaga sang ketua yang rajin olahraga ini lebih kuat darinya. Sampai Kenta mengeluarkan air mata barulah Taehyun berhenti dan membiarkan Kenta mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kenta dan membuat Kenta duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. Ia menatap Kenta dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, menghapus jejak air matanya. "Maaf ya.. Habis Kenta bikin gemas sih,".

"Hng, ngga masalah. Hyung kan sayang Kenta," ucap Kenta sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Taehyun setuju, dia memang amat sayang pada Kenta. "Iya, aku sayangggggg banget sama Kenta."

"Hyung juga cinta sama Kenta kan?"

"Aku cinta Kenta~".

Keduanya pun tertawa. Rasanya seperti drama romansa, terlalu manis untuk dicerna. Suasana yang membahagiakan seperti itu pun tidak berlangsung lama karena sang manajer yang sudah memanggil mereka untuk mulai rekaman.

Ya, hal seperti inilah yang Kenta sukai saat dia bersama sang ketua. Kenta jadi lupa akan rasa gugupnya.

"Ayo Kenta kun, kita sudah harus bersiap-siap di studio." ajak Taehyun pada Kenta. Kini tangannya menggenggam tangan Kenta dan menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

Taehyun berjalan lebih dulu namun sebelum keluar ruangan sang ketua tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik badan. Kenta menatapnya dengan heran tapi sebelum sempat Kenta bertanya, Taehyun sudah mengecup bibirnya.

Kenta mematung sesaat. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras mencerna kejadian barusan. Saat sudah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi pipinya pun menjadi merah merona, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hyu-hyung..."

"Aku bilang aku cinta Kenta kan?"

Taehyun tersenyum lembut dan kembali menggandeng Kenta menuju studio rekaman.

Epilogue

Rekaman sudah selesai. Kini para anggota JBJ sedang melihat di layar tv hasil dari rekaman mereka tadi sambil kipasan dan menyeka keringat mereka dengan handuk kecil.

"Taehyun hyung...", tanya Donghan yang berdiri tepat disamping Taehyun.

"Hng?". Taehyun tidak bergeming, pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar tv tersebut untuk mengevaluasi hasil dari kerja keras pada membernya.

"Tadi hyung ngapain Kenta hyung pas lagi berduaan?"

Suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi sedikit berubah. Taehyun yang sedari tadi berwajah serius kini melirik Donghan sesaat. "Ngapain bagaimana maksudmu?"

Amarah Donghan sedikit memuncak tapi dia tidak membiarkan emosinya mengendalikannya. Donghan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kenta hyung jadi salah tingkah. Saat rekaman tadi pun sedikit banyak dia jadi tidak fokus. Aku tahu kalau Kenta hyung yang biasanya tidak seperti itu. Taehyun hyung pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya kan?".

Taehyun menoleh dan menatap Donghan. Dia juga tidak menaikan suaranya. "Aku melakukan apa yang biasanya kamu lakukan. Hanya saja aku tidak seusil kamu. Aku cuma..."

"Cuma?", tanya Donghan tidak sabaran.

Taehyun menyeringai, dia merasa sangat senang hari ini. "Aku cuma... Merasakan bibir Kenta yang lembut itu."

"Hyung!"

Donghan berteriak. Taehyun pun pergi menjauh dan menghampiri manajer mereka. Tanpa sadar semua JBJ hyung yang ada disana menoleh padanya. Yongguk bahkan bertanya apakah Donghan memanggil dirinya atau hyung yang lain. Donghan meminta maaf, dia bilang dia hanya sedang bercanda dengan Taehyun kemudian ditatapnya sosok sang ketua dengan seksama.

 _'Lain kali.. Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskan Kenta hyung walau hanya satu menit saja,'_ batinnya berkata.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca :3 Akhirnya kesampaian bikin ff sorori x kenta ;-; tunggu ff aku berikutnya yaaa


End file.
